


Gotta Feel It

by KitaruArashi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Reid, Sassy Reid, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaruArashi/pseuds/KitaruArashi
Summary: Sometimes Reid wishes Morgan would stop trying to teach him sports.Then again, maybe not...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short one-shot that popped into my head watching Morgan try to teach Spencer baseball.  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Also- I did borrow the basic beging of an episode, as it inspired an idea.

Spencer stood looking over the field in the dying light, still trying to wrap his mind around what in the hell he was doing here. The object of his dreams looking at him, about to send a ball towards him at 80 miles per hour. This was going to work _perfectly_ he was sure. Especially when he was still mentally replaying Morgan's demonstration. _Watch my hips, he said. You need to feel it, he said._ now Reid wasn’t thinking about baseball at all. He was thinking about Derek’s hips, and how the would _feel_ against him.  
Reid knew Morgan thought he was still a virgin, still innocent in the more carnal pleasures. He felt no need to correct his friend either, the he would want to know why he was never with anyone. Would try to get him to go out and try to pick up a girl. Yeah, he liked girls well enough but since he started working with Derek the older man consumed his thoughts, or at least a portion of them.  
Derek fed a ball into the machine and Reid swung the bat, missing completely.  
“That’s okay, first try!” Morgan’s voice filtered into his mind like honey, as he put another ball in the machine. Swing, and miss.  
“That’s not feeling it!” Spencer closed his eyes and shut out the rest of the words. _God make him stop, if he kept talking about feeling it- Reid was going to show him **feeling** it. _

 

That’s when he heard the sound of the phone.  
“Saved by the bell.” Morgan was laughing, his voice amused.  
“Oh thank God.” Spencer had never meant those words more. They collected the gear quickly and put it away in companionable silence. They arrived in the meeting room as Garcia started her briefing. They spat ideas back and forth before being dismissed, just like a typical day. With thirty minutes to grab their Go bags and head out, that’s when things went askew. Reid had his go bag sitting on his desk and he ducked into the small alcove that served as their coffee station planning on making a to go cup. He poured his coffee and had a lid settled on it when he heard the footsteps behind him, he didn’t turn- he knew those steps.  
“Hey, pretty-boy. Any left in the pot?” Reid grabbed a cup and poured some coffee, adding just a splash of cream and passed him the cup when he turned around.  
“Hey, thanks. You seemed a little out of it earlier, everything alright?”  
“Yeah, I’ve just never been very comfortable with sports.” Derek nodded and smiled. “You just have to learn how to feel it. Don’t over think it.” Reid took a deep breath, _one does **not** attack co-workers. _  
“I’m not sure that’s something I can do.”  
“Come on kid, you’re telling me you’ve never shut down that big ol’ brain of yours and just felt something out?”  
_one does **not** attack co-workers. _  
“No, I have this ‘big ol’ brain’ and I prefer to use it. It’s far more efficient.”  
“I don’t mean don’t think at all, Reid. You know what I mean, you just need to feel it out- let your body lead you.”  
_one does **NOT** attack co-workers. _  
_one does **NOT** attack co-workers. _  
“I know what you mean. No, it’s not something I do, can we just drop it please.”  
“It’s alright, I’ll teach you.”  
_one does **NOT --- Fuck it.**_  
Reid set his cup of coffee on the counter and took Morgans and did the same. Morgan just raised his eyebrows, as Reid slowly advanced on him.  
“Let me reiterate, Derek. Let’s just drop it okay. Because if you tell me to feel it one more time- so help me, I’m going to make sure you know what ‘feel it’ really means.”  
Reid had Morgan backed against the counter one arm gripping the top on either side of the larger man’s body. Morgan was too surprised to do anything, Spencer’s voice right then… It was low and husky, and he moved like a cat on the prowl. He had never thought of the smaller man as sexy before but the way he looked with his pupils were blown wide- he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to think of him any other way again. Reid saw Derek swallow hard and he backed up a step, no point in scaring the man, he obviously had some mental reaganing to do. Reid grabbed his coffee and walked away, trying desperately to get the smell of Derek out of his mind.  
He would probably assume it was a ploy to get him to leave it alone and not an actual warning- so Reid thought he would be fairly safe. If it was brought up, he was sure he could ramble enough to distract the man, so the only person who came out any worse for ware was him. He shouldn’t have done that, he knew- for more than one reason. The one first and foremost in his mind right then however, was now his mind had Derek’s smell and it knew how the taller man’s heat felt seeping through his cloths.  
Derek watched Spencer walk away feeling shell shocked. That man had meant every word out of his mouth. He reached back and picked up his coffee, taking a sip. It was perfect- how long had Reid been making his coffee just the way he liked it? How long had he had that smoky center hidden? There was obviously more to their own boy genius than met the eye. 

 

~*~

 

The jet ride seemed longer today for some reason. His eye’s kept just popping up to look at Reid. Even though he must have finished reading the files already Spencer kept his eyes trained on the papers in front of him. Even the others seemed surprised. They would glance at him from the corner of their eyes, finally Hotch broke.  
“Do you see something Reid?”  
“Hmm? Oh, all the animals were killed in a small area, so it’s simple to work up a geographical profile, but the woman was killed way outside his comfort zone.”  
“Maybe, out of necessity? It’s hard to find high risk victims in a middle class residential area.” Morgan sounded sure, just like he always did- but inside he was still confused. Reid never took more than a few minutes to work up a geological profile. He added it to the growing list of questions he planned to confront the younger man with.  
Reid felt the eye’s on him but he was still having trouble controlling his facial expressions, so he kept his eyes running over the words in front of him. He hoped Morgan just let it go- he could lie, he could sidestep any questions. Right now though, if Morgan asked, he wasn’t sure he would. He might just bare it all. And that would work even better than the baseball.  
Hotch passed out assignments and Reid almost groaned- because of course, today of all day’s he would be paired with Morgan. He used all his mental facilities to focus on the case, he would have to. Morgan would be able to tell if he was distracted.  
The day went quickly they walked through the site of the animal murders and made reports to the locals and the team. It was midnight before they got to the hotel. Morgan had his mental list ready and he fully intended to corner Reid and make him talk. Come hell or high water he would have his answers. Everyone said goodnight in the lobby and then went to their separate rooms. Morgan planned on taking a quick shower then heading to Reid’s room, that way the kid would have time to get comfortable.  
After a quick perfunctory scrub down he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a sleeping shirt and set out. Reid’s room was slightly isolated at the end of the hall and he was quietly grateful for that. Reid had been know to raise his voice if cornered. With his hand raised to knock he paused, did he hear something inside. He tilted his head a little closer and closed his eyes. There it was again- a noise, like a groan. Did the kid hurt himself? He knocked quickly, hoping he had just stubbed his toe or something.  
Reid paused, and swore quietly. With quick movements he pulled his pants back up and shuffled to the door, flicking on the light before he opened it. _Of course,_ Morgan came to see him.  
“You alright? It sounded like you were hurt.” Reid froze with his mouth open to chastise the man. He heard him? At least not that well apparently.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s wrong? It’s really late.” Reid was standing with his door only partially open, his loser body hidden his hair completely askew.  
“Can I come in? I think we need to talk.”  
“Now?” Reid sounded incredulous.  
“Yes, pretty-boy now.” Morgan just stood there, waiting- staring. Spencer opened the door with a sigh and waved him in keeping his lower body hidden then following him in. He dropped himself in a chair rather unceremoniously, keeping his rather obvious pre-disposition hidden.  
“So what seem’s to be the problem agent?” Reid couldn’t help the sarcasm that rolled off his tongue, he really didn’t want to duck Morgan’s questions while he was sleepy, and this exually frustrated.  
“Hey, now. Reid, what’s going on with you man?” The sarcasm threw him off and Spencer looked oddly hot all disheveled. He needed answers though.  
"I’ll need you to be more specific. You’re the one who knocked on my door.”  
“You were super distracted on the jet, and then there was the...coffee?” The last bit pulled in to a question, he had no idea wh/at that was- what to call it. The closest he could find was a come on but that couldn’t be right.  
_Come on- Lie, don’t give it away. You have to see him everyday._  
“It was nothing really. Just a lot on my mind.”  
“Well I’m calling bull shit Kid. I’ve never seen you like that, even while you were convinced you were having a schizophrenic break.” Reid could feel his self-control snapping.  
“Morgan, please just let it go. It’s after midnight.”  
“Yeah and we both keep late hours. Come on kid, help me out. I’m kinda all twisted in knots worried about my favorite genius.” Spencer sighed and stood up, praying erection wasn’t too obvious as he strolled behind the man. He settled his hand’s on Morgan’s shoulders and started to rub.  
“There are some thing’s you don’t want to know Morgan. Trust me.” Morgan sighed as he felt his shoulders unclench.  
“Yeah but my teasing set you off. If this is my fault I want to help.”  
_**SNAP**_  
“Are you sure about that Morgan? You might not like the answer.” Reid all but purred his question into Morgan’s ear.  
“Yeah.” The word left his mouth far breathier than he intended. How was Reid all of the sudden Dr. Sex-appeal?  
“Well, it started when you told me to watch your hips, told me to feel it.” Reid slid his hands down Morgan’s chest. “All I wanted to do was listen, to FEEL it like you told me to. Feel your hips rolling with mine.”  
Morgan’s breath caught in his throat, his skin heating under the wandering hands.  
“Wanted to know how your skin felt on mine. Then you just kept reminding me, told me you’d help me. Mmmm, I wanted to taste your lips then.” Morgan caught one of Reid’s hands in his. Spencer pulled back and took a step away, his heart already aching. He knew how the rejection would taste.  
“Should I stop, Morgan? Do you want to walk out now and pretend this never happened?” He kept his voice gentle, careful none of the hurt was audible. Morgan could never know just how much he loved him.  
Morgan thought quickly, this shouldn’t happen- they worked together. He wanted it though, and besides it was distracting Reid...so did that mean he was just helping a co-worker? He wouldn’t deny that he wanted the smaller man. He stood and turned to look at him.  
“No, Spencer I don’t want you to stop. Keep going?” He all but growled his question. Derek saw the surprise flash across Reid’s face, quickly replaced with a heavy lidded gaze.  
“What do you want me to keep doing Derek? Keep telling you how I want you?” He stepped so he was only a hair's breadth from Morgan’s chest. “Or should I keep touching you?”  
“Both, Pretty Boy, please both.”  
“Sit on the bed.” The order surprised the older man but he did it without question. He was very glad he had. Reid straddled his lips and started running his hands over his shoulders.  
“Here are the rules, I’ll do what you ask. I’ll give you what you want, but you have to return that courtesy unless you want to stop.” Derek nodded and Reid’s smile turned hungry.  
“Oh, we’re going to have such fun.” He bent his head and flicked his tongue out to touch Derek’s earlobe. “I thought about you all day Derek. I kept picturing you fucking me. It made me crazy. Do you know what I had to do?” Morgan slid his hands up the smaller man's back pulling him close. He was having a hard time keeping his breath steady.  
“I had to come in here, strip down and stroke my cock. You heard me moaning through the door.” Derek’s head dropped back as he groaned. The heat pouring from Reid’s body was intoxicating. His husky voice was turning on more that he wanted to admit. When Spencer rolled his hips he felt a gasp pull at his throat. Had he really thought Spencer was innocent? How did Reid hide this part of him?  
“Now I’m going to stretch myself and ride your cock, I want you to fuck me Derek. Will you do that? Make me forget everything but your name.” The challenge in Reid’s voice spurred him on. Morgan slid the shirt over his Spencer’s head and tossed it aside. Then he started laying kisses over the man’s neck and shoulders, reveling in the soft sounds Reid was making. Reid pulled them both to their feet and slowly removed their pants and boxers. Then he pushed Derek so he fell back on the bed. Spencer kissed his way up the muscled body beneath him drawing pleased moans from Derek. He straddled Morgan’s hips and leaned down to draw the man under him into a kiss. Reid rolled his hips rubbing their erections together, pulling a groan from both men. When Reid reached above morgan and pulled a bottle of lube out from under pillow it startled a laugh from him. He sat up and poured lube down over his fingers and reached behind himself with a smirk. 

 

The sun was peaking through the windows when Derek opened his eyes.  
“Hey Morgan, I stole your room key to grab you a suit. I brought breakfast, too.”  
“Damn, why the hell are you awake Reid? Also- thanks.”  
“I woke up early on purpose. We’ll need to talk, eat and be dressed by the time the rest of the team is up.” Morgan nodded and reached for the cup of coffee held out to him.  
“I guess. What part do you wanna talk about boy wonder? Cause I personally want to talk about how you’ve had me convinced for years that you’re shy awkward and the least sexy virgin who ever walked.”  
“Breathe. That was on purpose as well. You didn’t watch me too closely that way. What I was refering to though was how you want to move forward from here. Do we pretend it never happened? Just accept it was a one time roll in the sheets and move on?”  
“Are those the only options?”  
“Well what were you hoping for?”  
“Can we keep this going?”  
“What exactly? The sex- that depends on what it means I guess.”  
“Let’s start with as friends who have great sex and see where it goes. Now that I’ve seen the real you- tasted the sexy beast under the nerd I don’t wanna give it up.” Reid threw back his head and laughed.  
“Both are the real me you know. Now get dressed and eat your bagel.” Reid was still chuckling as he laid out the food. His eyes went soft as he felt Morgan’s lips on his cheek.  
“Thanks pretty boy.” Morgan closed the door to the bathroom and Spencer heard the shower start. He smiled, this could be _fun._


End file.
